


Turn My Day From Good To Great

by SuperHeroTiger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Everyone thinks Peter is Tony's son, Gen, He loves his spiderkid and wants everyone to know, Intern Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Proud Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHeroTiger/pseuds/SuperHeroTiger
Summary: When Tony invited Peter to the tower for 'official internship training' out of the blue one day, the teen had to admit he was a little suspicious. Tony was a strange person. A creature of habit and somehow unpredictable all at once, a paradox that would forever throw Peter for a loop, he was sure. Whatever Tony had planned for Thursday, Peter had the feeling he wasn’t getting out of it no matter how hard he fought it. And so, with a lazy shrug, he figured he might as well settle in for the ride.But then why were there so many children running around Stark Industries? And why did everyone keep looking at him with these soft eyes whenever he stood beside Tony? What on earth did Tony plan to put him through today?...AKA Tony brings Peter to 'Take your kids to work day'! Only problem is, he hasn't told Peter that just yet...(Gift to Malya for the Friendly Neighbourhood Exchange!)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1606
Collections: Avidreaders Avengers completed faves, Avidreaders Spiderman completed faves, IronDad (and his Spiderson), Irondad and Spiderson 🕷, MCU Stories, Peter Parker Stories, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange, ellie marvel fics - read, marvel fics that are marvelous





	Turn My Day From Good To Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malya/gifts).



> Hi everyone!  
> This fic is a gift for the awesome Malya as part of the Friendly Neighbourhood Exchange, using the prompt: 'Tony takes Peter to "kid's to parent work day"'! I had a lot of fun making this, and though it's not my usual genre (you know I love that angst lol) I really hope it lives up to the expectation! If you're reading this Malya, I really hope you enjoy this fic, and have an awesome day! Till next time!
> 
> -Superherotiger

Ever since his infamous Homecoming night and the surprise offer to join the Avengers almost six months ago by his somewhat mentor, Peter had been keeping in touch with Tony far more than he ever used to before crashing the billionaire’s plane on Coney Island. It was quite possible that May had a hand in that considering how much she tore into the man when she found out about Peter’s alter ego, glaring at him with a fury only rivalled by Pepper Potts as she laid down her feelings on the situation with excruciating detail. All credit to Tony though, he sat there and endured the heat of her terror and rage until she’d started to wind down, apologising profusely and then promising he would keep an eye on her nephew from then on.

It started with weekly patrol updates, then suit upgrades, and then lab days every second Friday. Sometimes those Friday afternoons even rolled over into Saturday mornings depending on how engulfed the geniuses were in their work, or at least until Pepper came in and practically dragged them both to their beds. It didn’t happen too often, but Peter wasn’t going to complain. Spending time with Tony had become a normal part of his life, his presence comfortable and safe in a way Peter hadn’t felt since Uncle Ben.

Sure, their relationship had started off rocky, and then it had somewhat declined what with the whole ‘ferry incident’, but then over the following months, it had soared to a level that neither had really expected it to. Their unanswered voicemails and brief text messages morphed into casual phone calls and movie nights at the tower, and as Tony tried to be more supportive of the teen Peter felt himself starting to ease up around the hero, a comfortable sort of understanding holding them together from then on.

But despite all of this progress, all of these changes, Peter had to admit he was still utterly shocked to see a message from the man pop up on his cracked phone screen in the middle of working through his chemistry homework.

**[5:33pm] I Am Ironcan:** _Hey kid, wanna come to the tower this Thursday? Pepper says we should teach you to be a real intern or something responsible like that_

Peter stared at the message unblinkingly for a moment or two, before snapping himself back to reality and typing back:

**[5:35pm] Web Head:** _Sounds like fun Mr Stark, but I’ve got school then :(_

**[5:36pm] I Am Ironcan:** _You said you had Thursday off this week_

Peter blinked, surprised the man remembered his off handed comment from the other day, before replying hastily:

**[5:37pm] Web Head:** _I’ve got exams coming up though so I was going to take Thursday to study_

**[5:38pm] I Am Ironcan:** _Pfft. You’re no fun Parker_

**[5:39pm] I Am Ironcan:** _You should come over anyway_

**[5:39pm] I Am Ironcan:** _It’ll be educational or whatever_

Chuckling at the last message, Peter checked over his homework and perked up when he realised how little of it was left. He’d pretty much torn through most of it, and if he cut an hour off of his Wednesday patrol he would probably still have enough time to study for the test on Friday anyway. So, after ordering out his schedule in his mind, Peter picked up his phone again and typed back to his mentor.

**[5:43pm] Web Head:** _I might be able to work something out. I have to check with May first_

Much to Peter’s ever-growing surprise, his phone pinged almost immediately.

**[5:43pm] I Am Ironcan:** _May said she was fine with it_

**[5:44pm] Web Head:** _What? Did you ask her already?_

**[5:45pm] Web Head:** _Ooooh wait a minute_

**[5:45pm] Web Head:** _I see what’s happening here_

**[5:46pm] I Am Ironcan:** _?_

**[5:48pm] Web Head:** _This is a prank isn’t it? You two are conspiring against me_

**[5:50pm] I Am Ironcan:** _Can’t a billionaire just spend a day with his favourite intern?_

**[5:51pm] Web Head:** _I’m your only intern Mr Stark_

**[5:52pm] I Am Ironcan:** _Just makes you all the more important!_

Peter scoffed at the dumb banter he was witnessing. Six months ago he never would have _dreamed_ of texting Tony Stark like this, but now it just seemed like the normal, every day thing to him. He hoped it never changed.

**[5:54pm] I Am Ironcan:** _So… are you coming?_

**[5:55pm] Web Head:** _Do I really get a choice at this point?_

**[5:56pm] I Am Ironcan:** _That’s the spirit kid. I’ll send Happy to pick you up on Thursday morning_

**[5:58pm] Web Head:** _I’ll just take the subway Mr Stark. What time should I be there?_

**[5:58pm] I Am Ironcan:** _7am_

**[5:59pm] Web Head:** _What?! That’s so early!_

**[5:59pm] Web Head:** _I think I’ve changed my mind :P_

**[6:00pm] I Am Ironcan:** _I’ll fire you if you don’t show up Parker_

**[6:01pm] Web Head:** _But how could you fire your_ favourite _intern Mr Stark?_

**[6:03pm] I Am Ironcan:** _-.-_

**[6:03pm] I Am Ironcan:** _7am Underoos. Don’t be late!_

Peter laughed to himself as he threw the cracked phone on his bed, turning back to his homework in a slightly more upbeat mood. He had to admit, Tony was a strange person. A creature of habit and somehow unpredictable all at once, a paradox that would forever throw Peter for a loop, he was sure. Whatever Tony had planned for Thursday, Peter had the feeling he wasn’t getting out of it no matter how hard he fought it.

And so, with a lazy shrug, he figured he might as well settle in for the ride.

* * *

…

* * *

Peter arrived at the front steps of Stark Industries at exactly 6:58am on Thursday morning dressed in a formal button-up shirt and neatly gelled back hair, mentally smirking at the idea of gloating such earliness to his mentor the second they crossed paths. Normally, Peter would just rock up to the tower in a science pun t-shirt and jeans, but May thought it would be best to wear something professional if he was going to be Tony’s _‘official’_ intern now. They had both snickered at the title before May ushered him off with a wide smile, something akin to mischief flashing across her gaze as he left the apartment that morning. Peter didn’t dare question it though, even if he got the sneaking suspicion he was being set up for something.

When Peter walked into the lobby of the tower though he was pleasantly surprised to see it busier than usual, employees conversing with each other light-heartedly and a few kids even scattered here and there at their sides. There must have been some kind of event on, Peter thought absentmindedly as he approached the front desk. Maybe it was a charity event? A fundraiser of some kind?

Peter couldn’t see any signage but he assumed it was something of that nature, flashing the receptionist -Millie, he remembered- a warm smile as he stopped before the desk. His greeting fell short however when he noticed the little girl sitting at the woman’s side, blonde pigtails sprouting up adorably as she kicked her legs back and forth.

“Peter! Well, aren’t you looking fine this morning?” Millie beamed at the boy, her lips tilting into a smirk as she observed curiously “And you’re here early… on a _Thursday_ , no less.”

Peter liked Millie. She’d always been kind to him and treated him like an adult regardless of his youth, a quality that Mr Stark seemed intent on reminding him of every day of his life. “I know, it’s insane. I was so tempted to just sleep through the alarm but Mr Stark threatened to fire me, so…” Peter chuckled with a shrug. And after earning a small laugh out of Millie, he turned towards the girl who had shyly ducked her head and asked, “So who’s this little assistant back here?”

Wrapping her arm around the girl’s thin shoulders and pulling her into her side, Millie replied kindly “This is my daughter, Aubrey. Aubrey, this is Peter. He’s a friend of Ironman, did you know?”

That caught the girl’s attention, her eyes lighting up like fireworks as she turned to Peter and gasped “ _Really?!_ ”

Peter smiled bashfully. “I just get him coffee and take notes, but yeah, I know him.”

Millie shot the boy a look, an unconvinced _we-both-know-you’ve-never-stepped-foot-in-this-tower-with-coffee_ look, before turning back to Aubrey and cooing, “It’s pretty cool, isn’t it honey?”

“Yeah!” the girl exclaimed, suddenly renewed with energy. “I wanna meet Ironman! And oh- oh, Spiderman too!”

“Spiderman’s her favourite superhero,” Millie explained softly, sending a flood of pride through Peter’s veins as he watched the pair. Maybe Spiderman could make a quick visit if they were still here when he’d finished with whatever Mr Stark had planned for him today…

But shaking himself from his stupor, Peter asked casually “So, is there something on today? Mr Stark was insistent that I show up but I have no idea why.”

Millie glanced out at the large conglomeration of employees and their… children? Families? Peter still wasn’t quite sure on that part- but he watched as the woman’s brows drew into a frown, her features creased in thought.

But then, like a metaphorical lightbulb had gone off, the corner of her eyes crinkled in amusement as she returned her gaze to Peter, seemingly understanding something that he had yet to figure out. Just as he opened his mouth to ask though he was cut off by a flurry of movement and hushed whispers from behind, turning in time to see none other than Tony Stark waltzing out of the elevator and through the crowd of employees with a charming smile. He greeted everyone and offered light banter here and there, but the moment Tony caught sight of the teenager by the front desk he pulled down his golden-tinted glasses and grinned in a way that could only mean embarrassment wasn’t far behind.

Peter, trying to remain composed, ignored all the eyes that followed him as Tony sauntered forward and slung his arms around the teen’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug that closely echoed Millie and her daughter’s position across from them. Heat touched Peter’s cheeks before he could think to stop it.

“Hey kiddo, glad to see you made it here on time,” Tony greeted warmly while somehow ignoring all the stares fixed on them.

Replacing the blush with a smirk though, Peter quipped “I was even _early,_ Mr Stark.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get ahead of yourself there Underoos,” Tony said, followed by a scoff as he added “Now if only you started showing up early _all_ the time and then there would be something to congratulate.”

Instead of a retort Peter just shot the man an icy glare, -followed by an equally infuriating laugh from Tony- before his attention was recaptured by the little girl almost bounding out of her chair in excitement from across the desk. His features softening into a smile, Peter said “Mr Stark, you should meet Aubrey here. She’s one of Ironman’s biggest fans, did you know?”

Turning his gaze to Millie and her daughter, Tony’s voice lowered into a gentle hum as he slid the glasses off his face and said “Is that so? Well, I’ll have to let Ironman know so he can drop by and say hello later.”

“And Spidey?” Aubrey asked with an excited gasp.

Tony’s lip twitched upward ever so slightly. “I’m sure he’d love to swing by too.”

Aubrey whipped around to face her mother with awe-struck eyes, exclaiming “Did you hear that Mummy? I’m going to meet _real_ superheroes!”

“Oh honey, that is exciting, but remember that superheroes can be busy too, alright?” Millie said placatingly, glancing up at Tony with an embarrassed gleam in her eye. “You really don’t have to Mr Stark. I don’t want to bother-”

“It would be a pleasure,” Tony cut her off with a genuine smile, snapping his head up to Peter as he said cheerfully “But first kid, it’s training day! Hope you brushed up on your social skills because it’s time you learnt to network.”

Peter’s brain short circuited at the mere idea of mingling with businessmen and board directors like Tony and Pepper did on the daily, the horror obviously apparent in his expression as Tony added with a laugh “Just employees today kid, no need to panic.”

Shoulders falling ever so slightly in relief, Peter shifted his gaze to the hoard of people still gawking at their boss with wide eyes and suddenly felt small beside the man, wishing the ground would just swallow him up right then and there. “You could’ve given me a little warning you know…” Peter mumbled into the crook of Tony’s arm still wrapped around his shoulders.

“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I did.”

“Mr _Stark_.”

Tony raised his hands in mock surrender, saying “Alright, alright Underoos. I’ll make it up to you, promise. But let’s just enjoy the morning with these fine people, huh?”

Still grimacing at the idea of socialising with so many strangers, Peter shot Tony a sceptical glance. They just stared at each other unwaveringly for a beat or two, waiting to see who would back down first. But Tony only held out for a few prolonged moments before shoving his glasses on with a dramatic sigh, saying “We’ll go to the lab later if you play along.”

Peter resisted a smirk as he deadpanned instead “So long as _I_ get to pick the music.”

That dragged a groan out of the man, turning to face the amused receptionist and her daughter with faux frustration as he remarked “See that? That’s called _extortion-_ “

“Not extortion, just _business_ Mr Stark,” Peter quipped, earning a laugh out of Millie once more.

Tony arched his brow amusedly at the teen. “Ah, so he has been paying attention after all!”

Rolling his eyes, Peter nudged Tony towards the crowd of people that had gathered around in a semi-circle and said through a forced smile “You owe me ice-cream for this.”

Peter pretended not to notice the genuine curve in Tony’s smile as he pulled the teen back to his side to face their surprise audience.

“It’s a deal kiddo.”

* * *

…

* * *

The day went on surprisingly without issue, Peter was pleased to admit.

Tony and he spent a good hour or so just traversing the first few floors of the tower dedicated to administration, talking openly to all those who were brave enough to approach them. Peter could see their hesitation at first, but every time without fail, a young child would come tumbling forward and greet them with a wide smile, breaking the ice for all the adults to step forward and greet the billionaire. And though Peter thought for certain Tony was going to use these opportunities to throw him under the bus and watch him squirm, he always kept the focus away from the teen, only drawing him in when Peter was more or less comfortable to do so himself.

It was greatly appreciated, and unfortunately for Peter, highly suspicious too.

Regardless, they continued to navigate the floors filled with awe-struck employees and a strange influx of kids that could be seen hanging around them. Peter didn’t pay it much mind. He was too busy trying to figure what Tony had planned, waiting for the pin to drop, and sometimes, just enjoying the occasional praise Tony would bestow upon him with a comforting clap on the shoulder. It made his cheeks dust pink every time, but just as quickly as he’d said it Tony would turn the conversation back on the employee and ask about their life and their family.

It was… nice. Light-hearted. Not the Tony Stark he flashed to the press and not exactly the Tony Stark that Peter had the privilege of seeing behind lab doors, but somewhere in between. Casual, but polite. Sincere, but still distant. The longer the day went on Peter thought he liked this side of Tony as well, trumped only by the fact that he’d seen him on a much deeper, genuine level with his friends. With Pepper. With Rhodey. With _him_.

Peter shifted awkwardly at that last thought, shaking away the idea as he turned back to the conversation at hand. It was coming closer to lunch and Peter’s stomach was starting to grumble, so he figured they would be wrapping it up soon enough. Whatever Tony had planned, he had yet to reveal it.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts of schemes and pranks when a woman -the wife of the employee Mr Stark was talking to, he presumed- offered her hand in greeting and flashed a warm smile. “Hi there, I’m Lucinda,” she said as he took her hand sheepishly. “I have to say, it’s such an honour to meet you.”

“ _Me_?” Peter practically choked on his words. “Are- are you sure?”

“Oh yes!” Lucinda ploughed on, oblivious of the teen’s internal crisis. “One of my friends work on level two, and when she told me that you were joining Tony Stark on his walkabout, I just- well, it’s just so nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“You, uh, you know my name?” Peter asked dumbly.

The woman at least had the heart to look apologetic as she answered “Sorry dear, I thought you knew- oh… well, everyone does. It’s Peter, right? Such a lovely name! Was it in your family?”

Suddenly panicked under the personal turn of conversation, Peter glanced up at Tony with wide pleading eyes, begging for backup. The action seemed to make Lucinda smile even wider though, her eyes soft as she said “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to be nosy. It’s just my father’s name was Peter, so I was curious, that’s all.”

Nodding along slowly, Peter mustered his voice again and replied bashfully “No that’s fine. I’m just… I’m not really sure to be honest.”

“That’s alright, I’m sure your father could let you know next time he’s got a moment,” she smiled, her eyes just briefly flickering towards the billionaire at his side before falling back on the anxious teen.

Should he correct her and say he’d lost both his parents to a plane crash, his uncle following not far behind with a gunshot? That seemed like it would kill the mood pretty fast. So, plastering a fake smile across his face, Peter just nodded along and unconsciously leant closer to Tony. The billionaire caught the gesture without even breaking his own flow of conversation, laying his arm around Peter’s shoulders in a surprisingly comforting weight.

Somehow, Lucinda’s face became impossibly brighter at the sight, though Peter just shrugged it off as excitement for meeting Tony Stark.

Later though, after lunch had gone off without a hitch -and seriously, what was Tony _planning!?_ \- they made their way through the labs filled with bustling scientists and mechanics at every turn. And children. Always more children…

But, his spirits uplifted from the familiar environment and a full stomach, Peter was actually able to contribute to the conversations more so than usual, geeking out about all the things that would usually get him teased at school for. These people understood him though, and some even seemed impressed as he chatted about chemistry and mechanics and all the cool experiments everyone was working on. There were a few other teenagers scattered around -some more interested than others- and Peter figured they might be other interns but was too nervous to stray from Tony’s side and find out. He felt safe with Tony. Strangely at ease. And Peter couldn’t deny, his heart did a little flip every time Tony gloated about the teen’s genius to the other scientists, his eyes alight pride every time he mentioned Peter’s name. Again, it was nice.

And again, he was thrown for a loop by a twist in conversation that he never saw coming.

“I have to say Peter, the resemblance is uncanny.”

Peter blinked in shock at the head scientist he had been speaking to about thermodynamics not a second ago, glancing over at Tony who was chatting with another scientist a few metres away. Seems like he was alone in this one too.

“Resemblance?” Peter asked, genuinely confused.

“Yeah,” the man -Jacob, he had introduced himself as- said as if it were obvious. “You know, you and your father?”

Now Peter’s head spun like a top, the question tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it “You know my father?” Sure, he’d heard that Richard had worked briefly at Stark Industries before moving to Oscorp, but Peter never thought he’d actually _meet_ someone that knew him, let alone remembered!

Peter’s dead serious question was rewarded with a chuckle however, Jacob saying lightly “Who doesn’t? He’s kind of hard to miss.” The man didn’t allow Peter a chance to question that odd statement before he added warmly “But the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, huh?”

“How so?” the teen asked, because last he checked, Richard had had dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, so vastly different from the features seen on Peter.

Jacob scratched his beard sheepishly, seemingly caught for a loss as well, before replying “You know… your brain for a start. You’re so clued in for your age, so full of knowledge. God, I wish I could get _my_ son into science as much as you are. He was here earlier but I’m pretty sure he’s taken refuge in the bathrooms by now.”

And though Jacob finished with a chuckle, Peter could only muster a half smile as he thought back to his late father. “Yeah… I suppose…”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Jacob’s voice lowered to a soothing hum. “I’m sure he’s very proud of you.”

“…I hope so…” Peter said, an old wound that had laid dormant for years suddenly aching in his chest. Peter forced himself to look away before he could get too emotional, catching Tony’s eye and feeling comforted at the warm smile Tony offered him in return. And as if noticing the sadness that had welled up in his intern’s eyes, Tony politely wrapped up his own conversation and returned to Peter’s side, a reassuring hand resting on his shoulder.

Jacob’s smile softened just liked Lucinda’s had done earlier, though Peter still couldn’t figure out why.

But before he could ponder for much longer Friday’s voice echoed across the room, silencing all chatter that had filled it moments ago as she called “Boss, reports of an enhanced reptilian hybrid has come in from downtown. Captain Rogers is currently assembling the Avengers to assist.”

“On it Fri,” Tony said, glancing down at Peter as he added pointedly “Care to contact our little spider friend for a bit of backup?”

“O-Of course!” Peter stammered, desperately trying to hide the grin that wanted to break out across his face because _finally_ , something _interesting_ was going to happen today. To be honest, any excuse to get out of talking was greatly welcomed at this point, even if came in the form of a crazy lizard man.

* * *

...

* * *

“Kid watch out!”

Peter swung aside just in time to watch a taxi go flying through the air, catching it with a web before slinging it right back into the ugly lizard’s face below. The beast -reptile? Human? It was hard to tell- only stumbled slightly at getting hit in the head with an entire _car_ , snarling up at Peter who stuck to the side of a nearby apartment. “Um, Mr Stark?”

“Yeah?” Tony replied shortly, hovering over the other side of the intersection and shooting off a missile at the Lizard. And despite the explosion packing enough power to take out a small tank, the beast just skidded back across the broken concrete and roared back at the hero with enraged, slitted eyes. The missiles, just like every other weapon the Avengers had in their arsenal, barely even scratched the tough scales of the Lizard’s skin.

“Do we have a plan B for taking this guy down?” Peter asked apprehensively as the monster started to pick up yet another abandoned vehicle.

“Bruce is working on a tranquiliser as we speak.”

The comms crackled in his ear as Steve, who’s bright blue figure suddenly appeared to tackle the Lizard aside, called out sharply “Let’s hope it’s strong ‘cause this guy doesn’t seem to quit!”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Sounds like another dumbass I know.”

“Are you referring to the kid? Because I highly agree,” Sam chimed overhead, soaring past Peter before taking aim at the Lizard once more, dual pistols in hand. Peter knew that Natasha was lurking around somewhere too, but he had yet to spot her distinctive red curls amidst the fighting.

“ _Excuse you_ Sam!” Peter laughed as he jumped back into the fray. “Mr Stark says that I have an IQ to rival his own, thank you very much.”

“So double dumbasses? Got it.”

“Wilson, do me a favour and just shut the f-“

Steve’s voice cut off whatever Tony was about to say however, sounding like a mother scolding her rowdy children as he shouted, “Anyone care to, I don’t know, help take out the _enhanced lizard hybrid that’s destroying the city?!_ ”

“Well, maybe Legolas should hurry up and get his _arse_ down here to help,” Tony retorted childishly.

“Cut him some slack Stark, he had to drop his kids off first,” Natasha replied from wherever she was hiding.

Sam cut in before Tony this time, kicking the Lizard back a few steps before asking “Shouldn’t his kids be at school or some crap like that?”

“Nope. It’s _‘take your kids to work day’_ , didn’t you know?”

Sam went on to grumble about not having children to know of such stupid events, but Peter’s brain suddenly malfunctioned, all strange events from the day catching up to him in one horrifying montage as he arched through the air.

_All the children and families spread throughout the tower…_

_Millie’s knowing smirk when he asked what the day was…_

_Lucinda’s bright eyes as she looked between Tony and Peter, asking about family names…_

_Jacob’s comments about resemblance to his_ father-

“Holy _shi_ -“

“Language!” Steve snapped, dragging Peter out of his internal crisis just moments before he almost slammed into a lamppost and swinging up to perch on it instead. Peter stared ahead blankly as the others pinned the Lizard to the ground with chains and chokeholds, an arrow as fast as lightning lodging into the reptile’s neck a moment later and rendering him unconscious within seconds. Peter could see Clint perched on a rooftop in the corner of his eye but couldn’t find the energy to greet the archer, his head still spinning, _reeling_ , because surely it couldn’t be what he thought it was. _Surely_ , Tony wouldn’t want to embarrass him _that_ much.

“Are you alright kid?”

That was Sam, his voice surprisingly sincerely as all the Avengers turned to glance up their youngest member in concern. He knew he should have replied. Should have assured them that he wasn’t injured, that he wasn’t in danger. But Peter just sucked in a tense breath; his chest so tight with emotions he couldn’t even describe as his cheeks burnt as hot as the sun. He’d expected something embarrassing, sure, but _this_ was next level.

The sound of thrusters hummed in Peter’s ears before the Ironman suit hovered before him, faceplate still drawn but voice heavy with worry as Tony asked, “You okay kid? Did you get hit?”

Flooded with embarrassment and shock and anger and confusion, Peter jumped to his feet on the metal pole and exclaimed shakily “No I’m not alright! Oh my god, oh my _god!_ Mr Stark do you even- did you- everyone thinks that I- I’m- oh god…”

Tony remained eerily silent throughout his outburst, watching Peter completely unravel as he shouted “Oh my _god_ Mr Stark! Do you understand what’s happening right now?! Everyone kept giving me this _look_ back at the tower today and I couldn’t figure out why, but now- oh man, they all think, they think-“

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Sam cut in incredulously. “Who are you talking about? What are they-“

“ _They think I’m Mr Stark’s son!”_

That made everyone shut up real fast.

Peter couldn’t even believe how easily the words had tumbled out of his mouth; his jaw snapping shut as he realised what he’d just shouted out for everyone to hear. The other avengers -very wisely- seemed to retreat from the conversation and cut off their comms, while Tony remained hovering in his suit at Peter’s eye level, both their faces covered by masks. In some ways Peter was grateful because his own face was probably as red as tomato by now, but in other ways it was a nuisance, like how he couldn’t tell what the hell Tony was _thinking_ under that metal helmet of his. Was he shocked? Horrified? Disgusted?

But when Tony drifted forward and gingerly lifted Peter’s mask over his hairline, his own helmet folding back at the same time, the teen was surprised to see nothing but pure _adoration_ in the man’s brown eyes. He was smiling, and not that cheesy smile from earlier, but earnest and gentle and even _sheepish_ Peter might say. Peter stared back at him in stunned silence, his eyes begging for some kind of explanation to the sudden turn of events.

“Geez kid,” Tony laughed, breaking the tension between them. “Is being my kid really that bad, huh?”

That shook Peter out of his stupor, the words lodging in his throat as he stuttered “No- no Mr Stark I didn’t- I mean… aren’t you- uh… aren’t you upset…?”

“Why would I be upset?” Tony asked, seeming genuinely confused.

“Well… you know…”

“I really don’t.”

“I’m just not- uh… _‘Stark material’_ , I suppose,” Peter mumbled as he wrung his fingers together nervously.

“You’re right,” Tony smirked. “You’re Parker material, which is a whole lot better in my opinion.”

Ducking his head, Peter tried to hide his rapidly heating cheeks as he murmured “But, I mean… everyone thinks that I’m- that you’re my, my… I just don’t want to embarrass you, that’s all…”

Tony’s gaze just softened though, his gloved hands coming to rest on Peter’s shoulders as he said honestly “You may not be my son, but you are my _kid,_ Pete. My genius, heroic kid.”

Brown eyes snapped up in surprise, taking in Tony’s soft smile as the man added proudly “And I want everyone to know about it.”

Suddenly, tears welled up in Peter’s eyes without reason and every hot, fiery emotion that had once flooded his veins slipped away, leaving only a warm sensation to wrap around his heart like a blanket in the midst of winter. Without fear for the drop below them Peter leant forward and allowed Tony to wrap him into his metal arms, warm despite the armour encasing them. It was good… No, better than good. It was _great_!

Everything about their day had been great, from talking to all the lovely employees to fighting alongside the Avengers to _this-_ this amazing moment between a mentor and a mentee. A father and their kid…

 _Yeah,_ Peter smiled into Tony’s shoulder.

It had been a pretty great day…


End file.
